Deja Vu
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Princess Princess D Live Action Version! SPOILERS! Mikoto just can't seem to stop thinking about their enemy... what if his thoughts seem to come true? Is what happening actually true? ONE SHOT. YAOI


**Sandra: This is my first Puri Puri D fanfic, and I'm new to it as well, so sorry if characters are OOC and what not! I'll improve!**

**I'm not really sure which suffix and nicknames they use as I'm new to this, so I'm leaving them out and sticking with just the names. SORRY!**

**Based on episode 5, so there might be little/ if not a few SPOILERS ahead…but then I change it and make it my own, because I haven't seen past episode 7.**

**_ THIS IS A OLD FANFIC THAT I DECIDED TO UPLOAD! SO DON'T ASK WHEN I WOULD UPDATE, I HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTHING IN A WHILE. _**

* * *

"AHH!" Cried two male voices as the tumbled onto the ground, one landing on top of the other.

The male on top looked down at the other and was suddenly mesmerised by the beauty.

His body took over as he leant down, his face coming closer to the male on the bottom, his face fiery warm as their lips were only inches apart.

"Mikoto." The male below him said, but it wasn't his voice that called out the name, the male above stopped, his lips only an inch or two away from the others that he could feel the other's warm breath blowing against his own lips.

"Mikoto." Came the voice again, this time it was louder, and the male below him didn't say it this time.

"MIKOTO!" Suddenly the boy shot up, causing a head collision between himself and the person who woke him up.

"Ah, itai…" The once dreaming boy said as he rubbed his forehead, then looking up at his rude wakers.

"Ah, Yuujirou, Tohru, what are you doing here?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

'_I was so close this time…'_

The boy rubbing his forehead also let out a small hiss because of the head collision.

"We're here to wake you up. Princess Duties." Came the reply before the straight haired boy known as Shihoudani Yuujirou stormed out of the room in search for some ice, followed by the other male Kouno Tohru.

Once his bedroom door shut, Yutaka Mikoto fell back onto his below and blocked out the light with his arm slung over his eyes, wishing to fall back asleep and continue his dream, but he knew he was far too awake to fall back unconscious.

'_Kuso…so close…every time this happens…' _ With that thought he pulled himself up and swung his feet over his bedside, the furiously scratched his head, growling and moaning in frustration.

"Why can't I get you out of my head?!" He screamed at himself.

* * *

Throughout the day, the boy continued to think about the beauty in his dream, ignoring the fact that he was once again dressed in woman's clothes, that he was walking around the school premises in heels, that he was visiting every club in the school, that he had to smile, wave and occasionally flirt with other male members of the all boys school he was attending, that he was still a Princess. 

"You seem extremely quiet today Mikoto." Tohru said as he flicked at his fake long wig.

"Eh…? Did you say something…?" Mikoto replied obliviously.

"Maybe that head collision really did something, maybe some of your personality got transferred through to Mikoto's brain, ne Yuujirou?" Tohru said, stopping in front of the usually complaining one out of the three, examining him closely.

"Some of my genius finally transferred through? I don't know if I should ask for repayment or think of it as a gracious act." Yuujirou smirked, patting away some imaginary dust from his Lolita dress.

"Hey! What are you trying to…" But Mikoto's sentence cut short as he saw his fantasy in person, walking towards him.

'_O…O…Oto…'_

"Otoya." Tohru said in a cool but sharp manner. The mentioned boy and his two companions stopped and looked at the three cross-dressing boys, but his eyes lingered on the now blushing Mikoto before averting back to Tohru in an evenly cool and sharp manner.

"Well, if it isn't the Princesses…" Hanazono Otoya said, adding sarcasm to the word Princesses.

"What do you want?" Yuujirou said straight forwardly.

"Nothing, just here to witness and laugh at your futile attempts to raise your popularity before we…" Otoya waved at himself and his two companions Minamoto Kurou and Mori Ranta, "…the Dark Princesses take over." He finished with an evil smirk.

"Whatever, we don't have time to waste on you. Let's go." Tohru said, as he walked in the opposite direction, followed by Yuujirou, who was then followed by Mikoto, whose eyes lingered on the Dark Princess leader before quickly following his two friends.

* * *

When Princess Duties were finally over, and Mikoto could finally strip off the frilly dress, he excused himself from his two friends and took a walk around the school, or to be more precise, he took a stroll back to the basement door. 

Looking at the silver door he placed a hand on the handle, deciding whether or not he should open it.

"Baka, it's not like he's going to be in there anyway…" Mikoto whispered to himself, pulling his hand back and turned on his heel to walk away.

'_What am I thinking anyway, it's not like we're friends…we only compromised because we were both stuck, we clearly said that we are enemies from now on when we escaped…'_

Mikoto sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, kicking a pebble by his foot as he continued to walk further away from the basement.

'_I'm interested in you…I want to know you better…Otoya…'_

Mikoto stopped in his tracks and turned around, walking back to the basement door once again, and again, his hand was on the handle, thoughts of the other boy running through his mind, how he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his neck and chest, glistening due to sweating when they were stuck in the stuffy basement.

Mikoto suddenly smiled, he remembered the other male offering his shirt button to him to suck on, to be honest, he threw it away because he was going to choke on it because his eyes landed on the smooth and tempting bit of flesh exposed by the other male, on the button he could practically taste the saltiness of the other male, and he would've literally jumped the other male just to get another taste, so he threw away the button to stop his temptations taking over.

He stopped himself from pushing the handle again, remembering his friends, how they don't know about his feelings for their enemy, how they still think he's straight and in love with his girlfriend back at home. What they didn't know was that during vacation, he already broke up with his girlfriend, because seriously, she doesn't care much for her hair, and not to mention her cuticles, and also…

'_Oh god…I'm turning into Yuujirou…'_

Quickly, Mikoto shook his head to rid the thoughts; basically he noticed he and his girlfriend didn't really match, so they ended the relationship on good terms.

He remembered when he felt abandoned by his friends, that Otoya told him that he could go to him. He remembered the feeling of warmth, the emotions he was pretty sure he imagined running across the taller male's eyes, how all he wanted to do was throw himself into the strong arms completely and not let go.

But when he met up with his friends, they sorted out their problems without Mikoto ever mentioning Otoya's offer and keeping his crush on the enemy a secret.

Looking at the handle he gripped it tight and opened the door, making sure to put something by the entrance to stop himself getting locked in again.

Taking a walk around the dark room, he noticed it was empty, and suddenly his hopes which he didn't even know he built up, just dropped. His face fell, eyes down cast, he then laughed inwardly to himself.

'_What was I expecting anyway?'_

Turning back towards the door, he walked without looking up, all the while scolding himself under his breath at his stupidity and childish thoughts, when he crashed into something hard, but soft, he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders.

Looking up, he felt his breath caught in his throat as he stared up into familiar eyes.

"What are you doing down here?" Came the voice he dreamt about, the one that sang the same song when they were stuck, the one that he imagined muttering sweet nothings in his ear.

'_I feel like a school girl…I'm even thinking like one…'_

"I…I…uh…" Mikoto didn't know what to answer; his voice was failing him as he stared at the tempting lips.

Suddenly a crash and a quiet click caught both boys attention as they turned to the door, eyes wide as they realise that one again, they were locked in the basement, alone, together again.

"What the…" Mikoto broke out the hold and ran to the door, again trying to open the metal door, efforts futile.

"I put a bloody can between the entrance this time!" Mikoto yelled at the door, as if expecting it to give an answer.

"You mean this can?" Otoya said, lifting up the piece of rounded metal off the floor.

"What is it doing in here?!" Mikoto exclaimed glaring at the piece of tin.

"I kicked it on my way in. Didn't think you put it there as a stopper." Otoya shrugged throwing the object over his shoulder randomly.

"Great…and now we're stuck…AGAIN!" Mikoto sighed, sinking to the floor holding his head in frustration; a sudden laugh caught his attention as he looked up at the other male.

"What's so funny?" Mikoto pouted, not finding their déjà vu situation funny at all.

"You're better off saving your breath than wasting your energy frustrating over a situation we've been in already." Otoya said, walking over to the wall and leaning back, taking off his jacket, the temperature in the room already getting to him.

Mikoto thought and sighed, knowing the boy had a point, then he realised, he was once again stuck in the basement, with his object of affection…

'_How am I going to survive this time?!'_

Staying where he was, Mikoto also stripped off his jacket, at the same time feeling very self conscious, as his eyes wandered around aimlessly, but at the same time, not landing on the other person in the room.

"What's up with you?" Mikoto looked over, and then regretted the movement as his eyes was now fixated on a God, like before, he had the top buttons undone, sweat shimmering under the light that came into the room through the tiny window, his hair falling over his eyes in a careless manner, but gave him mystery, and made it look as though he was trying to seduce the shorter male by his eyes.

"Oi." Otoya said, snapping Mikoto out of his trance.

"What's up with you? You seem a bit more edgy this time." Otoya said, waving the boy over to him. Mikoto just stood and walked over to the male, as if hypnotised.

Sitting down next to the other, he suddenly felt a spark of electricity and warmth run through his body when their arms touched.

Otoya looked at the boy strangely, realising he wasn't going to get an answer; he decided to sit there silently.

"Ne, you want something to eat? I've got some snacks left over from lunch." Mikoto said after a few hours of silence, noticing the faint rumble in his own stomach, taking out the packet of snacks from his pocket.

"No thank you…" But then a slight rumbling sound from Otoya made the boy blush and turn his face away, Mikoto suppressed a laugh and took a biscuit out and put it in his mouth.

"You don't even need to read between the lines this time!" Otoya exclaimed, Mikoto raised an eyebrow at the other and inwardly smiled, knowing the boy wanted some, just like last time, but not saying, so he shrugged, taking another piece out, he popped it in his mouth.

Hearing a grunt and feeling the other male cross his arms in a sulk, "Fine what…"

Mikoto smiled and took a piece, turning to the boy, shoving it into his mouth before he could finish the sentence, looking at the others surprised eyes, Mikoto smiled warmly, before realising that he was kneeling in front of the other, one arm on the floor for support so he was literally in front of the other in a somewhat catlike seductive position, blushing wildly, he pulled himself off and sat back against the wall.

"What you blushing about?" Otoya ask raising an eyebrow, holding half the piece of snack in his hand, Mikoto shrugged and shook his head.

"Just feeling a bit hot." He lied as he undone his top few buttons as Otoya had earlier and fanned himself to make his lie a bit more persuasive.

"You know…" Otoya started, Mikoto turned his head towards the boy.

"You still annoy me you know that." Mikoto raised both eyebrows in surprise and turned his body fully facing the other, Otoya doing the same.

Suddenly Mikoto laughed, hugging his knees.

"What's so funny?" sneered the other.

"This is quite a turn from before." Mikoto started, looking at the other's confused face.

"If I remember clearly from last time, I was the one trying to make conversation with you, now all this time; you've been talking to me…" Otoya looked surprised then looked away from the smiling boy in front of him. From then they sat in complete silence.

"You know, it's getting kind of dark, I'm going to look for those torches again." Mikoto said, finally unable to stand the silence, standing up, he headed towards the back of the basement, rummaging through the boxes.

"They're over here." Otoya said, leaning over the smaller boys shoulders and grabbing the torches, pulling the out of the box, Mikoto turned his head slightly to see the others face right next to his, again his breath hitched.

Otoya turned his dark eyes towards the smaller boy under him and was staring into mesmerising eyes.

"I…uh…" Mikoto stuttered, he didn't know what to say, when he heard a small thud, he turned back to the torches and noticed them back where they were, then he noticed a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Eh…" Mikoto was in shock._ 'I must be dreaming…'_

Suddenly he felt his back against the wall and he was now staring up at Otoya's face, the boy growled before capturing the smaller male's lips in a crushing yet passionate kiss.

Mikoto's eyes flew open wide, and he gasped.

'_Finally, my dream's turning out the way it should…'_

Otoya took advantage of the boy's gasp and let his tongue enter the warm cavern, exploring every inch.

Mikoto closed his eyes and felt daring as his tongue began to prod and play with the others, and then the pressure on his lips got harder and he felt himself being pushed into the wall, as one arm around his waist was gone, instead it travelled up his shirt until it got to the opening of his shirt, then the sound of ripping reached Mikoto's ears.

"Hey! You ripped my shirt!" Mikoto pouted, looking down at his ripped shirt and exposed chest.

"You can get another one." Otoya smirked, Mikoto looked into the eyes of the other and felt his face heat up once again, before his neck was attacked by the other, licking and nibbling, leaving small red marks as he trailed down the smooth pale skin of the smaller boy.

"Ah…O…Otoya…" Mikoto moaned, feeling his knees getting weaker, and then he gasped loudly as his nipple was bitten gently, he could feel Otoya smile as he did this.

Sinking to the ground, Otoya followed suite and stared into Mikoto's eyes, then leant in for another kiss, this time, it was gentler and much more passionate.

"You don't know what you've done to me since last time…" Otoya began to say, all the while kissing different areas of Mikoto's blushing face.

"The way you looked when you was above me…" He said, kissing the smaller boys forehead as Mikoto began to unbutton his attacker's shirt.

"The way you looked when you caught a glimpse of my chest…" He added, kissing his left cheek, feeling the heat radiate off the boys face.

"The way you cried against my chest…" Another kiss, this time on the right cheek.

"The way your eyes linger when you see me…" A kiss to the tip of his nose, this time Mikoto was blushing from head to toe.

"The way your body shudders under my touch." A kiss to the lips which turns into a sensual kiss, tongues battling one another, as his hands expertly run down the sweat covered chest, trailing lower and lower till it reaches the hem of the boys pants. He felt the boy's breath hitch and how slowly he began to lean into the touch.

Mikoto felt all his senses were on full alert, he noticed his hands running up and down the silky skin above him, how every word being said to him made him feel hotter and hotter.

Kneeling above the boy, one knee between the smaller boy's, he pressed himself closer, making Mikoto gasp and moan under his breath, all the whiles looking at the ground beside him.

Using one hand, he raised the boy's chin to make him look straight into his own eyes.

"You annoy me so much…" He stated, suddenly a flash of hurt runs across Mikoto's eyes, Otoya kisses him and pulls back, still staring into the boys eyes.

"I'm so annoyed at how you can make me feel so frustrated, how I can't get you out of my mind…" He started. Mikoto felt the boy tease him, and he growled, suddenly flipping them over, so now Otoya was below him, looking up in surprise, Mikoto crushed their lips together, and then trailed down his neck, tasting the same salty sweat which drove him crazy once, he continued down, leaving small red marks until he reached the males belly button, dipping his tongue in, he felt Otoya arch his back.

"Damnit…this is why…you annoy me…" Otoya managed to breath out between gasps, Mikoto smirked and brought his face up level with Otoya's, letting his hand casually graze over the top of the male's pants, making him moan in pleasure at the faint contact.

"I want you…so much…you don't know how frustrated I've been…myself…" Mikoto manages to say, his face flaring red.

"Then let's fix that." Otoya smirks raising an eyebrow as his hands travelled to Mikoto's pants.

* * *

"Mikoto!" Mikoto jumped at the call of his name loud against his ear.

Looking around, he was in his room, on his bed, still clad in his uniform.

"What the…" He looked around, _'Was that all a dream…?'_

"We didn't see you since we finished duties and you didn't go to eat, we got a bit worried, so we come here to find you knocked out cold." Tohru said.

"And we find you moaning and groaning in your dream, you pervert, what was you dreaming about?" Yuujirou smirked, and then at the sight of Mikoto's flaming red face, he burst into laughter.

"Get out!" Mikoto shouted in embarrassment and ducked underneath his sheets.

"We'll let you get back to your dream then." Yuujirou started.

"Have fun." Tohru finished, the both of them laughing as they exited the bedroom.

Mikoto wanted to scream, for one, he was woken up from the best dream in the world, and by his two friends who also caught him moaning and groaning in his sleep.

* * *

Walking out of the dormitory, he walked down to the cafeteria, noticing that it was quite empty, save a few students who came late to dinner, sighing he grabbed a plate of food and sat at the table on his own, poking at his food, not feeling hungry. 

He saw another tray beside his and heard someone take a seat beside him, looking up, his eyes grew wide and a blush once against graced his cheeks.

Otoya was looking straight at the blushing male and smirked, resting his elbow on the table, placing his head on his palm, his smirk grew bigger.

"You know, Mikoto…" He started, Mikoto looked around, realising that the cafeteria was abandoned, and only the two of them were left. _'How long was I poking my food for?'_

"…I had a particularly…interesting dream…" Otoya said his voice low and husky, almost seductive, the word dream caught Mikoto's attention as he looked at the other in alarm.

"Is that…so? What…was it…about…?" Mikoto managed to say, gulping at one point, suddenly flashbacks of his own dream running through his mind, and made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Well…I went into the basement…and you were there…like last time…and things got…interesting…" Otoya said slowly, watching closely at the boy's reaction, a wicked smile gracing his lips as he probably got the exact reaction he wanted.

Standing up and picking up his tray, Otoya began to walk, but when he was level with Mikoto, he whispered, "Hopefully you can help finish off what you started in my dream." Giving the boys ear a little lick and nip and with that he left the cafeteria, putting his tray down, knowing full well that the smaller boy was watching him as he departed eyes wide, face flushed and mouth hanging open.

After a few minutes, Mikoto blinked and shut his mouth. Suddenly a smile grew on his lips as he picked up his own tray, disposing of his food; he headed towards the exit, and towards the basement.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

**END**

* * *

** Sandra: Finally! I let all my frustration and thoughts out, I've been hoping for someone else to have done this, but I can't seem to find one, so I had to write one myself, I admit, it was really fun, and again I'm sorry if they were OOC and I didn't include the suffix and stuff, but I'm new! Anyway, hopefully you all enjoyed this! Ja ne!**


End file.
